


He's My Boss and He's Also My Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, friendly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack notices Geoff moves a lot. It's one of the many things he enjoys about his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Boss and He's Also My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> xboxinthetardis on tumblr requested some team OG. So I did it before I fell asleep. If you'd like to know the videos I used were "Geoff Moves A lot!" and the RT video Podcast 255 1:23:10 seconds in.
> 
> Then well... kind of can't pin point all the times Geoff says 'As dicks' so yeah

Jack flicked on the video camera adjusting it before hitting record. Flipping the camera towards him he began to speak.

“Hey guys, it’s uh me…” He shifts his gaze towards the achievement hunter office and back at the camera. His eyes fluttering as he tries to figure out what next to say. “I wanted to point something out that’s really, really” he pauses before continuing as if he’s picking the right word, “funny. And I don’t think he realizes he’s doing it, But when Geoff plays games, he like…” Jack does a small motion rocking his body, “moves his body with the game.” Jack continues a grin creeping up on his face as he flips the camera to the floor walking back into the office. The silence falls as he stands behind Geoff still recording. He grins seeing the scruffy man move so much unable to sit still the sounds of a squeaky chair, game audio and Geoff mumbling quietly to himself that’s inaudible to both Jack and the recording. Jack lets out a small laugh. A mere breathy chuckle as he watches. He shifts the camera so it isn’t up by his face and he just watches.

Geoff scrunches up his face swiveling in his chair not even noticing Jack had entered the room. His eyes concentrated on the game. He bounced up and down like a child after getting knocked down.

“Are you winning Geoff?” Jack asked and Geoff just frowned, sounding defeated.

“Uhh… I’m not” he stumbled over his words as he finally noticed Jack’s presence in the room. “I’m not... No.” Geoff furiously clicked his buttons, mumbling and sighing as he jolts his body in one direction. “I got knocked down, but why do you care?”

He said half caring, he honestly was wondering with how jack was standing behind him not really saying anything but God forbid he lost his match. He groaned and clenched his jaw jolting his body the other way. Jack couldn’t help but slightly laugh jiggling the camera which was something that definitely needed to be cut out before its release.

“I was just wondering” Jack said softly. The camera gaze moved to the floor without Jack realizing it. He couldn’t understand how Geoff could be so active while playing games. He ran a hand through his hair as if it needed to be pushed out of his face and scratched at his beard. With a click of his controller Geoff had paused his game. Jack dropped the camera to his side trying to look like he was just observing Geoff’s playing skills as he swiveled around to see Jack.

“Well you and your ‘wondering’ makes me nervous. At least sit in a chair or something.” Geoff added motioning to Jack’s chair. Jack shook his head a grin forming on his face.

“Nah I prefer standing, my legs were getting a little restless.” Geoff sighed, rolling his eyes before swinging around to his game taking a sip of his coke zero.

“Fine, fine, fine. ” Geoff mumbled unpausing his game thinking he was safe Jack pulled the camera from its floor angle and continued to record Geoff already moving now making little noises as he avoided attacks. ‘what a dork’ Jack thought as he continued on recording. Geoff mumbling and making the simple ‘boop’ noise over and over Jack flipped the camera around shaking his head. His cheeks were bright red as he couldn’t help from smiling over his friend’s ticks.

“Good Job. Good Job Geoff.” Jack’s voice came from behind the camera as Geoff won the match. Geoff twisted in his seat to look at Jacking looking very disgruntled before noticing the video camera in ready position, the red light blinking signaling it’s recording.

“huh? Tsk… aww.” Geoff smirked for a second before looking incredibly upset by the fact he’s being recorded. Jack laughs shaking the camera as he sits down at his desk turning it off.

They both sat in silence for a moment Geoff got up stretching as Jack plugged in the camera.

“Would you care to explain to me why you were recording me?” Geoff asked trying to seem upset but the grin on his face proved otherwise, he genuinely looked interested. Jack faced Geoff leaning back in his chair a grin on his face.

“Behind the Scenes work.” Jack brushed it off but Geoff threw an eyebrow up in interest.

“I… wasn’t recording anything that required behind the scenes you dick.” Geoff reached for his soda taking a sip as Jack let out an exaggerated gasp.

“You weren’t?!” Sounding as surprised as he could Jack gripped his chest getting Geoff to chuckle. “Oh well I guess I’ll save you moving around like the adorable goof you are.”

“I do not move a lot.” Geoff added speaking into the can and Jack just pointed at the camera.

“Footage says otherwise.” 

“Fine!” Geoff huffed setting his can down raising from his chair about to walk out. “I am not adorable though.” He walked passed Jack who grabbed the back pant loop of Geoff pulling him into his lap giving the tattooed man a hug. 

“Whatever you say boss.” Jack leaned his head on Geoff’s shoulder as the man gave a squeak pushing him away. 

“IF anything” Geoff said standing up brushing off the imaginary dirt. “You’re the one who’s adorable as dicks.” 

“As Dicks. That’s something you don’t hear often.” Jack added. “I like it.” 

“Yeah of course you do. Now are you coming to lunch?” Geoff asked and Jack looked at his computer noticing the video still transferring.

“Sure I could use some lunch.”

“Then come on. Let’s get something.”

They both left the room and off to Geoff’s car as they drove over to a fast food restaurant. Laughs were had and they both joked around with the other.

 

\---

“Who do you relate to Jack?” Barbara asked with a grin in her voice. She wrinkled her nose in curiousity as Jack let out a laugh grinning slightly.

“I relate to the Gents.” Jack said quietly before Barbara laughed, he stuttered over himself proudly trying to talk over her. “Like, uh my goal in every let’s play is to get Geoff laugh. If I get Geoff to laugh at something I said? I’m good.” Gavin let out a giggle and Jack pressed through “Like if no one else gets it or understands it, if I make him laugh I’m good. I’m… I’m happy with it.”

\---

“It’s dark as dicks down here”

“Scary as dicks”

“[----] as dicks”

“As dicks”

“As dicks”

\---

Jack set his controller on his desk as he laughed, hitting those squeaky high notes. Taking off his glasses giving his eyes a rub he smiled as he glanced over at Geoff who reluctantly swayed in his chair bouncing his feet in time with him jumping in game. Geoff caught him looking and ceased his movements momentarily giving Jack a toothy grin before returning to his bouncy state as one of the lads killed him in game. If anyone would ever ask if Jack loved his boss he’d say yes in a heartbeat. His boss is his best friend and there’s no other way he’d want it other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have a big head canon that Geoff says As Dicks because Jack liked it. And Jack well... he loves seeing Geoff smile.


End file.
